toads and tournaments
by gingafortress
Summary: Accidental magic in the first task of the tournament provides a unique solution to passing for the boy who lived


* * *

I don't own this, sorry about the other story, just having troubles with my laptop, that finally decided to crash

* * *

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled as he crouched behind the boulder, hiding from the intense heat of the dragon's flames. Over the roar of the flames he could hear the noise of the spectators, cheering or screaming at his predicament. Harry raised his eyes to the skies hoping to see his broomstick on its approach. Nothing was in sight. He had left it sitting by the open window in the Gryffindor dormitory so it should have been here by now.

"Accio Firebolt!" He tried a second time beginning to panic. His summoning wasn't working and his shelter was slowly becoming uncomfortably hot as the dragon continued to breathe flame across the boulder. So intense was the fire, which was slowly melting and eating away at the Boy-who-lived protection.

Harry was terrified now; flames were curling around the edges of the rock. If he didn't get away soon he would be roasted in a second.

"Accio Firebolt! Accio Harry's broom! Accio broomstick!" screaming out the words Harry hoped that by providing enough charms and broadening the focus of the spell, that his firebolt would arrive, or at least another broom that he could use to escape.

Now it is widely known amongst the wizarding world that young untrained wizards are the cause of accidental magic. Harry blowing up that horrible woman like a balloon was a prime example, or finding himself on the school roof to escape the Harry hunting by Dudley and his little gang. This was the case of unconsciously reaching for their magic to reinforce the current intent or will that was being applied. Small children were known for their lack of focus sometimes unless something had caught their eye and they would bring all of their will to concentrate on that curiosity that had caught their attention. Because focus and intent were a big part of using magic to affect the surroundings, when a child wizard did access their magic strange and accidental incidents would occur. A small girl that wanted a cookie from the jar that was on the top shelf would suddenly find themselves on the shelf, or the jar on the floor close at hand.

Now these occurrences generally dropped off as the child grows and would stop almost altogether when the child gained their wand and learned to focus their magic through it to cast spells gaining a conscious control of their magic. But of course Harry Potter wasn't fully trained in the wizarding arts at this point, and did suffer minor bouts of accidental magic now and again. Usually this happened when Harry was highly emotional. Such as right now hiding himself form a Hungarian Horntail that would like nothing more to leave him a smear on the arena floor.

So with that in mind when Harry cast his next Accio to call his broom he was intent on summoning so that he could protect himself from the dragon and defeat it. Being in the state he was in Harry just happened to bolster this charm with accidental magic, which in itself can be entirely random as to the results of the intent.

No one could have guessed that Harry's magic would have reached out very far indeed to grab a broom capable of beating the dragon, especially the person who was holding on to it at the time. With a deafening 'pop' the broom was transported to Harry.

"Nani?" Of course with accidental magic involved it may have brought along the wielder of the broom. With that there was a loud roar from the dragon then an almighty whoosh, a surprised squawk from the dragon, then a thump that shook the ground.

Noticing that the flames had dissipated, and the silence of the arena, Harry took a deep breath then poked his head around the edge of the now cooling boulder. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. In front of him was by far the biggest broom that anyone had seen. It looked to be bigger than the unconscious dragon that it had knocked out. What was even weirder was the very very large blue toad that was holding the other end, who looked as surprised as everyone else that he was there.

"私はどこにいるか。" croaked the toad looking around the stadium taking everything in. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Harry shut his mouth and took off towards the golden egg, once he grabbed it he started to scamper off towards the exit keeping an eye on the giant toad who was watching him as he ran.

"人の主任は悩む筈である" and with that unintelligible sentence the toad and the broom disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a flattened dragon and a shocked audience.

"Uhh- Harry Potter has completed the first challenge of the tournament," Ludo called out. "Let's hear it for Harry Potter!" With that the crowd burst out of the stupor and began to clap and cheer. Harry numbly waved to the audience before walking into the champions' tent.

"What in the hell was that?" Harry muttered to himself before the press began to descend on him. The next morning at breakfast Harry looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet at the picture of the toad laying out the dragon with the giant broom. The title of the article read: 'Potter flattens competition!' He sighed.

"Another day in the life of me," he grumbled.

Elsewhere.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice was screaming. "I told you to sweep the toad oil pool area yesterday!"

"Sorry ma,"


End file.
